Too Late
by Cotaku
Summary: What was Yuki supposed to do, now that the most precious thing to him was gone? AU in which Haru isn't convinced to not lure Urara away. - Drabbly/Oneshot - SHORT VERY SHORT


**A/N: Okay, I just really liked this idea and really wanted to write it and now it's this short drabbly/oneshot-y thing and I'm happy.  
So it's set in an AU in which they don't convince Haru not to lure Urara away at the beginning of ep 12. Have fun!  
**

* * *

Yuki sat on his bed and just stared at it. Leaning against the wall, mere feet from the red-head, was an object that had once brought him immense joy, created endless wonderful memories, and made his life better than it ever had been before. But it was different now.

Everything had changed that day on the fishing boat. The day Enoshima had been evacuated, the day when large amounts of innocent people were helpless to resist the alien's mind control, the day Yuki and his friends risked their lives in a wild attempt to save the world.

The day he lost Haru.

Too vividly, the images rushed through his mind. Those soft violet eyes looked directly into his scared grey ones. The sad smile he wore matched his quiet tone as he said the words, keeping the promise he had made.

"_Goodbye, Yuki._"

He watched in horror as the blonde simply leaned back and fell. The splash was the last thing he heard before the sound of rushing water filled his ears. His vision blurred as a river of tears burst from his eyes. He could feel Natsuki and Akira holding him back, preventing him from running in after the alien. Screaming, the trembling teen fought to escape their grip, but instead could only fall to his knees as he succumbed to his body's sudden weakness. All he could do was sit there, sobbing louder than he ever had before. Even as the dark clouds and terrible wind began to lighten up, Yuki could not stop crying, knowing that he would never see Haru again.

It had been about a week since Haru had sacrificed himself and successfully lured the other alien away from Enoshima. Yuki had barely left his room since. Initially, he spent the majority of his days curled up in his bed, crying to himself. Since then, the tears had let up, but not much. His eyes were almost as red as the hair on his head, but the sting was nothing compared to the ache in his chest. Prior to that day, he had been reluctant to admit it, but there was no denying it any longer. Yuki loved Haru. More than anything. He just wished he had realized it sooner.

So he sat there, in his bed, staring across his room at the fishing pole that had once made him so happy. He remembered how Haru would poke at him in the mornings with it as the blonde whined for the red-head to wake up so they could fish together. Yuki also remembered promptly scolding Haru for touching his stuff without his permission. Realizing that he would never wake up to Haru's voice again, his stare turned into a glare.

"I hate you," he growled. "If it wasn't for you... If I had never gone fishing, then maybe he'd still be here."

That's right. It was fishing that took his Haru away from him. If they had never tried to fish the alien out of the sea that day, Haru wouldn't have jumped and he would have been sitting there with him. If it wasn't for fishing, he would have been able to see his beautiful smile again. If it wasn't for fishing, he would have been able to return some of those hugs Haru had given him. He would have been able to tell him he loved him.

Yuki continued to glare at the rod, leaning against the wall. It was silent, unmoving as it just sat there. He almost felt as if it were mocking him. The tears started pooling in his eyes again as he kept his eyes locked on the pole across the room. Beginning to tremble, he hugged his knees to his chest. He held it all back, determined not to surrender to his tears again, but it didn't last.

"God dammit, give him back!" Yuki screamed before the tears fell from his eyes. He buried his face into his knees, still hugging them to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Haru," he said between sobs. "I couldn't save save you."

"I couldn't keep you from withering."


End file.
